nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Soom
Soom is a puzzle game released on Newgrounds on July 24, 2013 by Aimar. It was featured on Pixel Love on August 26, 2013. In the game, the player controls a man who finds himself on a journey to collect the remnants of his soul scattered throughout his mind. Controls *Move ** Left and right arrow keys ** A and D keys *Jump ** Up arrow key ** W key *Control tiles or portals ** Click to create portals **Click and hold to warp tiles **Double click to remove tiles. Levels Soom has thirty levels. The first eleven introduce new gameplay elements involving the tiles. The goal of the game is to collect all shatters present in the level. Players are required to fold over tiles, remove them permanently or create portals to complete this task. Introduction Upon clicking level 1, the game's introduction is displayed. A man on the beach stands on the edge of a cliff that looks out to a large blue body of water. The sun's rays radiate onto the cliff. The man speaks: Wonderful weather. What an irony... As though even nature is joying in such deed. It doesn't matter. There won't be sense in anything... ...if you stop feeling at all. The player is then prompted to use the right arrow key to jump. As soon as the man moves, the scene transitions directly to the first level. Level 1 The colour palette shifts from the introduction to mainly consist of black and white. The game pauses for a brief moment as an NPC fades into view. Once the NPC disappears from the screen, the player is given control. The arrow keys are shown to be used for moving the man. He is enclosed in a 6 by 3 rectangle, with a shatter in the bottom right corner. To reach it, the player has to move him all the way to the right. Level 2 This time, the level is comprised of two 11 by 3 rectangles, which overlap each other on four squares. Three shatters need to be collected in this level: one on the bottom rectangle, and two on the top. The level introduces jumping with the up arrow key, which can be used to reach the top two shatters. Level 3 This level introduces the bending mechanic that can be used for forthcoming levels. Since jumping alone would cause the man to die in on the purple tiles, the player is instructed to click and hold on one of the red tiles and move it up so that the hazard is removed. The man can then walk all the way to the right to collect the shatter. Ending Interactive objects *'Tiles' - One of the core components of the game. White tiles can be bent or removed to create space or platforms for the man. *'Shatters' - The second core component. Shatters are scattered throughout each level and all must be collected in order to proceed to the next level. *'Teleporters' - When created, they allow the man to transport to another activated teleporter. Hazards *'Purple floor' - Destroys on contact. *'Lasers' - Red lines that will hurt the man on contact, but can be wrapped around him in order to bypass them. *'Spinning blades' - Move in a set direction either horizontally or vertically, turning when they hit a closed in space. When exposed to the outside space, they freeze. Soundtrack Soom has one track played continuously over the menu and game. External links *Soom feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Platform games